


Like An Old Friend

by Riverspirit86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angels, Angst, Death, Demons, Descriptions of Blood, Descriptions of wounds, F/M, but if you think it should, hux is a cockblocker, if you get that, let me know and i'll add it, the descriptions aren't enough to warrant the warning of violence, then you'll have a clue as to what it's about, title is a harry potter reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverspirit86/pseuds/Riverspirit86
Summary: Kylo Ren is banished to the mortal realm, as his actions were unforgivable. Now he must wander endlessly, until he rights the wrongs he has created. Will he be able to kill Her? Or will another fall in love with him? Only time will tell, and Kylo has plenty of it.Title is a reference to Harry Potter.





	Like An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally supposed to be a super long oneshot, but it decided it wanted to be a twoshot, so here's chapter one of Like An Old Friend! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy it!

He was banished to the human world, land of the mortals, doomed to wander endlessly for the rest of time. The price he was paying for saving that child. The spell could be reversed if he righted the wrongs of the past or if he found his true love, the one who could look past everything. But that wouldn’t happen, for who could love the one who brought darkness, disease, and decay wherever he went? Each step he took once drew the life out of the green grass, leaving it a dry and brittle brown. Flowers wilted in his presence and animals reacted to his unseen body. They always knew he when he was passing by, even if it wasn’t their time. Now, they reacted as they would to any stranger that walked by. Dogs would run up, barking happily, but they would flinch away when he reached out to pet them. His touch no longer spelled the end, but animals still were wary. That’s why, when the orange and white corgi jumped on him when he wasn’t paying attention, he was shocked. He took a step back, tripping over his feet, and fell backwards, the dog taking the opportunity to clamber further onto him, licking his face.

  
“BeeBee! Down! Heel!” A feminine voice yelled out, slightly breathless. Without even looking up, he knew the owner was running up to him, trying to control her dog. Normally, being knocked over by an overly hyper dog would anger him, lighting his short fuse, but something told him to contain his annoyance.

  
“I am so sorry! His leash slipped out of my hand. I didn’t know he could pull that strong. Are you alright?” Her words came in a rush, the dog pulled off of him as she spoke. He looked up, jerking back slightly when a hand was suddenly thrust in his face. His gaze followed her hand up her arm, meeting her hazel eyes, full of concern yet mirth at seeing a grown man knocked down by a small dog.

  
He hesitated, but took her hand, allowing her to pull him up. Despite wearing leather gloves, he could feel her warmth coming from her bare hand. The urge to yank off his gloves and feel her skin against his hit him, and he immediately dropped her hand, looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks. The woman just smiled, giving a small laugh under her breath as the tips of his ears tinted red.

  
“Again, I am so sorry BeeBee knocked you over. He’s normally not a leash puller, but I guess he really wanted to meet you. Can I treat you to coffee to make up for it?”

  
Taken aback by her forwardness, he hesitated. Did he want to continue talking to this woman? Hell, they didn’t even know each other's names. After a few seconds of silence, the woman’s face fell and she gave an awkward laugh.

  
“Sorry. I’ll just go now.” She turned to walk away. “Come, BeeBee.” His body reacted before he realized it, and he grabbed her elbow, stopping her from leaving. She froze, looking over her shoulder at him, eyes full of hope.

  
“I won’t do coffee,” he whispered almost silently, and she frowned, trying to hear him. “But I will do tea.”

  
Her face lit up with a bright smile as she turned back to face him. Her smile caused a fluttering sensation in his gut as he stared into her eyes, taking in the faintest ring of green in them. They looked so familiar, as if he had seen them before.

  
“Rey.” Her voice broke through the trance brought on by her gaze. “I’m Rey. And you?”

  
“Ben.” His voice was husky and low, and he could see the effect it had on Rey. A shiver went down her spine, and her mouth opened slightly, surprised at his voice. Before he was exiled, his voice was meant to soothe, to reassure that everything would be alright, that he would take care of whoever he carried in his arms. Apparently They had left him with that gift when he was banished. He was a man of very few words, so this effect rarely happened. But with this woman, Rey, it seemed to affect her more than normal.

  
“Have . . . Have we met before? Your voice. It sounds so familiar.” Her words were breathless, faint, disappearing into the breeze as soon as they left her mouth. But Ben heard every word, and it scared him. What kind of life did this woman, Rey, lead if she had heard the voice of Death before?

* * *

  
Despite his better judgement, after realizing Rey had met him before his banishment, Ben found himself seated at a table in a small coffee shop, waiting for Rey to get back with their drinks. He contemplated leaving, but BeeBee lay down across his feet, preventing him from getting up. Ben sighed, silently resolving himself to not let this woman get to him, to not let loose his true identity. Well, his prior identity. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped, startled, when Rey placed his green tea down in front of him.

  
“Maz makes the best tea in the world, so I think you’ll like it.” Her smile lit a spark inside of him. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. But he couldn’t be. There was no way anything good would come of this. Ben picked up the cup of tea and took a large swallow, feeling it burn all the way down his throat, hoping it would extinguish the fire she started.

  
“So, how long have you been here, in Takodana? I haven’t seen you before.”

  
Ben shrugged, taking another sip of his too-hot tea. How could he explain he has been wandering Earth for the past twenty years, forbidden from returning to his duties as Death? She would just laugh, call him crazy, and get him locked up in some institution, effectively killing his chances of becoming what he once was. Before he got a chance to respond, Rey spoke.

  
“You’re not a man of many words, are you, Ben?”

  
There was that smile again, the one that held the light of the sun behind it. It blinded Ben, chasing away the darkness that shrouded him, that clung to him like the child he rescued all those years ago. How desperate that child must have been, to clutch at the robes of Death in gratefulness, rather than fear. Ben shook his head free of tear-filled hazel-green eyes and sun-kissed, freckled skin, looking back at the woman in front of him.

  
“I never stay in one place for too long. I guess you could call me a drifter.”

  
“What are you searching for?” Rey’s reply was quick and to the point. “Most drifters are looking for something, whether they know it or not. So what is it? Fame? Money?” She took a sip of her coffee, mumbling the next word into her drink, almost as if she tried to hold it in, but it slipped out anyways.

  
“Love?”

  
Ben’s eyes widened. How could this girl read him like a book?

  
“Ah.” The word was more of a short exhale from Rey. “It is love.”

  
Lifting the half-full cup of tea to his lips, Ben drank to avoid responding. He looked down into his cup, not wanting to meet Rey’s eyes. They had just met, despite her meeting Death before, which he didn’t remember, but it felt as though he had known Rey his entire existence. Before his banishment, back in the beginning, when it was just him and Life, the Light and the Dark, it felt as though Rey was there for it all.

  
“I said something weird, didn’t I?” Rey smiled sheepishly, taking a drink of her coffee to hide her embarrassment. “Sorry. I don’t really hang out with people beyond BeeBee’s owners. Despite my actions today, I don’t often have drinks with strangers.” She laughed awkwardly before looking down into her drink.

  
“It just . . . it didn’t feel like you were a stranger to me. More like, an old friend I hadn’t seen in a while.”

  
Her words dumped ice down Ben’s spine. Who was this woman, and how did she know him? He was certain he had never been to Takodana before now, so how could they have met? He finished his tea and shifted BeeBee off his feet so he could stand, heart pounding frantically, mind racing. There was no way they could have met when he was Death. Every person he met took their last breaths with him, and he carried their soul across the bridge. Everyone except . . .

  
Ben stood suddenly, pushing his chair across the floor with a harsh screech. It was impossible. It couldn’t be her. She couldn’t be the child he saved, the act that damned him to the mortal realm. Rey just stared at him, a worried look on her face.

  
“Ben? Is everything okay?”

  
“Did you grow up in Jakku?” He asked as she stood. Rey grabbed BeeBee’s leash and placed a gentle hand on Ben’s elbow.

  
“Let’s go outside, Ben.” She tried to lead him out the door, but he wouldn’t budge.

  
“Did you grow up in Jakku?” Ben repeated, eyes staring into hers.

  
“Yes, but that’s the past. It doesn’t matter. Are you okay?”

  
Ben just shook his head. “I . . . I need to think. Meet me where BeeBee tackled me tomorrow at three in the afternoon.” And with that, Ben rushed out of the coffee shop and into the cool October air.

* * *

  
Ben paced around the small hotel room, mind spinning at this new development. His curse had two ways of being broken. The first was if he received the love of a mortal. But it had to be true, unconditional love, with the knowledge that he was Death out in the open. They had to love him despite being Death. The other was retribution. He had saved her life before, so now he would have to take it. Killing her as a mortal would restore his powers. Before meeting Rey, Ben thought it would have been painful to perform, but the easier solution would be to kill the person he saved. For who could truly love Death? But now, he was torn.

  
“My, my Ren. What a mire you have gotten yourself into.” A smooth voice came from behind him, and Ben whirled around, facing the newcomer.

  
“Hux.” Ben spit the name like it was poison on his tongue. “What do you want?”

  
Armitage Hux was the “Death-in-Training” when Ben was Death, his second in command. But he had always wanted to be Death, and he was, now that Ben was exiled.

  
“Just wanted to say congratulations on finding the girl you saved. It would be a pity if something happened to her . . .” Hux’s slimy voice trailed off, his threat lingering in the tense air between them.

  
“You have no right to hurt her, Hux. They said she can only be killed by me. So don’t even think about trying anything, or else you’ll end up down here with me. You know we aren’t allowed to interfere with mortals’ lives.” Ben spoke the truth and Hux knew it, judging by his short bark of a laugh.

  
“I’m just messing with the high and mighty Kylo Ren. I know I can’t hurt her or influence other mortals to do my bidding, but you have to watch out. You aren’t like the other mortals. True mortals are weak creatures. You still retain some of your strength and powers. Not much, but enough.”

  
Ben rolled his eyes. “I’m getting a warning to be cautious by the man who has been trying to take my job for eternity? Will the wonders never cease?”

  
“We are the middle men, Ren. We have to remain neutral.”

  
“What are you saying, Hux?” Ben’s voice was deadly serious. It wasn’t like Hux to do anything beyond make his life hell.

  
“We have no direct affiliation with Heaven or Hell. But Snoke . . . Well, let’s just say Snoke wants Death on his side against Luke. And he’s willing to do anything to get you and me on his team.”

  
Ben paled at Hux’s words.

  
“And, as I’m sure you know, Snoke has no fear meddling with mortals lives. He’s been watching you. Both him and Luke know you met Rey. At this point, it’s a matter of who gets to her first. I just came to warn you. You are running on borrowed time.” And with that, Hux faded away, leaving Ben alone in the room once more.

  
Ben’s rage overflowed and he threw the table lamp across the room, the ceramic shattering against the wall. How dare they interfere! He had spent twenty damn years waiting to meet Rey and now his chances to become Death again were getting slimmer by the second. All because of the never ending war between Heaven and Hell, Luke and Snoke. It was established when Snoke fell, that Death was the constant neutral that Earth needed, and was not allowed to take sides. But Snoke was a sinister man, fully capable of doing anything to win the war.

  
Ben looked at the alarm clock on the table, its red glow the only light in the room now that the lamp was destroyed. The numbers 9:37 shone back at him. He sighed, running his hands over his face. He could really use a drink right now.

* * *

  
The cold, night air blew straight through Ben’s light coat, causing him to shiver slightly. He pulled it tighter around him, gloved hands returning to his pockets as he continued towards the nearest bar. It was just a couple blocks or so from the hotel, so not much longer until he could find some warmth and solace in a nice drink.

  
After walking for another five minutes or so, he turned the corner and faced the bar, walking in with only the slightest pause in the doorway. Ben sat down at the far end of the bar, away from everyone else. He was content to spend the night alone, avoiding everyone, giving his attention solely to his drink. He motioned to the bartender and gave him his order when he had his attention. His drink arrived quickly, and Ben sipped his Long Island slowly, watching the other people at the bar with mild interest. Despite spending twenty years in the mortal realm, their interactions, especially when intoxicated, always fascinated Ben. Maybe it was because mortals subconsciously avoided him, or because he avoided mortals, but he had never really had those interactions with anyone before. Suddenly, an arm was thrown over his shoulder and a female voice laughed lightly in his ear.

  
“Ben! Fancy seeing you here!” Rey yelled over the din of the bar, her words only faintly slurring.

  
Ben froze. This could be a blessing or a curse, meeting Rey like this. Now, he could keep her safe from Snoke, but would she let him? She was a strong and independent woman. That much he had gleaned from their short time meeting earlier that day.

  
“The man of many words.” She laughed again, running her hand across his shoulders and down his arm. A jolt of pleasure shivered down his spine as she intertwined her fingers with his gloved ones, pulling him up from his seat. “Sit with me!” Giggling, she let him across the bar to a booth occupied on one side by two men. “Meet BeeBee’s owners! Finn and Poe.” She sat down opposite the men and dragged Ben down next to her, causing him to almost spill his drink. Damn, he had been hoping to speak to her alone.

  
“Hey man, sorry about BeeBee knocking you over earlier. Normally, he’s well behaved. But you do have to admit your good fortune. If he hadn’t, you wouldn’t have met that cutie next to you.” Poe winked at Rey, causing her to giggle and lean into Ben. She was more buzzed than Ben had originally thought. That would make explaining things to her a lot harder.

  
Ben sighed and turned to Rey. “Can I speak to you alone? Please?” He tried to get up, but Rey held his arm firmly, refusing to budge.

  
“Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my best friends.”

  
Ben pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath in. It was now or never. Rey would either accept him or reject him. Either way, his curse would hopefully soon be broken.

  
“The reason why I asked about Jakku earlier is because we’ve met before. A long time ago.”

  
Rey’s eyes widened, her drink abandoned. Poe looked equally enthralled in the story, while Finn looked suspicious. Ben knew immediately that Finn wasn’t going to believe a word he was going to say, but he had to get Rey to understand. Her life depended on it.

  
“Rey, when you were five, living on the streets of Jakku, you were attacked. I don’t know if you remember it, but three men cornered you in an alleyway.”

  
“I remember.” Her voice was faint.

  
“You were supposed to die that day. Those men were going to kill you.” Ben flinched at Rey’s gasp. He could tell she was getting scared, so he would have to hurry up. “I saved you. You saw me standing next to you and you grabbed my robes and cried for me to help. So I did, despite my orders. I don’t know why you moved me. But I just couldn’t let those men harm you.”

  
“Orders? Ben, I don’t understand.”

  
“Rey, this is going to sound crazy, but it’s the truth.” Ben glanced at Finn and Poe. Finn had his eyes narrowed while Poe was leaning in, hanging onto every word. Ben turned back to Rey.

  
“Rey, I’m Death.”

  
She just stared at him, eyes wide, mouth open slightly, and he stared back, gaze begging her to believe him. The silence that had come over the table at his confession was broken by Finn’s sarcastic voice.

  
“Wow. Seriously? Rey, you can’t possibly believe this nut job. Ben, if you’re Death, why are you here? Why aren’t you off reaping souls or something?”

  
Ben shook his head, turning away from Rey to face Finn. “I broke my orders. I killed those three men rather than Rey. Because I failed, I was stripped of my powers and banished to Earth. So that’s why I’m here.” He turned back to Rey, hoping she believed him.

  
“You . . . You saved me. You sacrificed everything to save my life. Why? Why me?” A tear slipped down Rey’s cheek as she stared at Ben. When he hesitated, she wrapped her arms around his torso, sobbing into his chest.

  
Ben pulled her in closer, laying his cheek on the top of her head. “I don’t know, Rey. I guess I saw something special in you. You were the first person in all of eternity to see me not as Death come to take your soul, but as a savior. I had to be what you saw. It cost me everything, but I will never regret saving you.”

  
Poe’s exclamation of “Awwww” was interrupted by Finn’s loud laughter. After a moment, once Rey and Ben were looking at him, he spoke.

  
“Are you kidding me? Rey, this guy is clearly stalking you if he knows those details of your life. He’s off his rocker. C’mon,” he stood up, “we’re leaving. Let’s go, Poe.” But Poe and Rey just stared at Finn, not moving from their seats.

  
“Finn,” Rey began, “I know Ben’s story sounds crazy, but when I first spoke to him after BeeBee tackled him, it felt as though I had known him forever. I knew I had heard his voice before. Now, it all makes sense.”

  
Poe laid a gentle, calming hand on Finn’s elbow, guiding him to sit once more. “Finn, you know Rey. She’s smart. She can tell when people are lying to her. I think, even though it’s completely crazy, Ben is telling the truth.”

  
Finn just rolled his eyes, but sat down, glaring at Benn. “So now what? Do you have to kill Rey or something to reverse the curse?” Rey looked up at Ben fearfully, eyes still swimming with tears.

  
“That’s one way of breaking it, yes,” Ben said. Rey jerked out of his embrace, scooting away from him. His arms felt empty and without a purpose when she wasn’t in them, but he knew if he tried to hold her again, it would scare her away for good. “But, that’s not the only way.” Three pairs of eyes looked at him, patiently waiting for him to continue.

  
“The other way to break my curse is to have a mortal unconditionally love me, all while knowing I am Death. They would have to accept me for who I am, for what I do, and love me in spite of it all.”

  
All three mortals gave sighs of relief. Rey shifted closer to Ben, laying her head on his shoulder, playing with his gloved fingers. But she sat up almost as soon as her head touched his shoulder.

  
“Wait. So if someone fell in love with you, and you got your powers back, what would happen to the person in love with you?” She questioned.

  
Ben shrugged. “They didn’t explain that to me. I guess They assumed I would just kill you. But if I had to guess, they’d either become a Death-in-Training or an angel.”

  
“Angel? Like, Heaven angel? Heaven is real?” Rey’s voice was colored in disbelief.

  
Ben nodded his head. “Yes. Heaven, Hell, God, Satan, they’re all real. Which brings me to the point of telling you all of this.. Rey.” He turned to face her, deadly serious. “You’re in danger. Both God, named Luke, and Satan, named Snoke, know I’ve met you. Heaven and Hell have been at war since Snoke fell. And Snoke wants Death on his side. So he’s going to use you to get to me. I’m sure Luke wants you too, but I’m not sure what he’ll do. I do know Snoke will torture you to get me to bend to his will. So please, Rey, let me protect you.”

  
“This is insane.” Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Exhaling slowly, she opened her eyes to stare at Ben. “Okay. I trust you to protect me.”

  
Ben let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled, truly, for the first time in a long time. Wrapping his arms around Rey, he held her close, whispering in her ear, “Thank you, Rey.”

  
Poe broke the moment by saying “How cute! How can Finn and I help? Rey is like our little sister. We want to help keep her safe too.”

  
Ben just shook his head. There was no way these mortals would be any use against Snoke’s army. They would just get in the way. “The best thing you can do is stay vary and vigilant against unusual things. I wouldn’t put it past Snoke to try to exploit Rey’s caring side. Whatever you do, don’t get caught by Snoke.”

  
Poe nodded while Finn scoffed. “We’re both ex-military. I think Poe and I can take care of ourselves. And Rey. You just fight this Snoke guy and we’ll keep Rey safe.”

  
Ben shook his head again. Why didn’t these mortals understand? There was no way Rey would be safe in their hands. The only way to keep her safe would be for her to stick to him like glue. He opened his mouth to answer, but Rey beat him to it.

  
“Finn, as much as I trust your skills to keep me safe, I would never forgive myself if you and Poe got attacked because of me. So I’ve decided to stay with Ben. Please respect my decision.”

  
Finn growled faintly under his breath, but nodded silently along with Poe. Both Ben and Rey sighed in relief, happy that Finn and Poe supported Ben in keeping Rey safe.  
  


“Now what?” Finn asked.

  
“Shots!” Poe yelled, motioning to a passing waitress.

  
“No!”

  
“Poe!”

  
Both Finn and Rey shouted at Poe, Finn grabbing Poe’s hand and lowering it, Rey waving away the waitress who had stopped. Rey gave a sharp glare at Poe while Finn gently smacked him upside the head. Ben just stared at the three. Was this how mortals acted with friends? Especially after receiving shocking news? A shiver went down Ben’s spine that wasn’t caused by the cool air coming in through the open door. He slowly shifted his gaze to the corner of the room, and his eyes widened at the sight of a cloaked figure. No mortal would wear dark robes unless it was Halloween, and they still had two weeks until that holiday. Ben leaned down, lips next to Rey’s ear.

  
“We’re being watched by one of Snoke’s henchmen. We have to go. Now.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Rey paled but nodded, saying a quick goodbye to Finn and Poe. Ben scooted out of the booth, Rey following close behind. As they headed out the door, Ben glanced back at the corner, seeing it empty.

  
“Shit,” he muttered, his hand on the small of Rey’s back, guiding her in the direction of the hotel. They passed an alleyway and Ben glanced down it, seeing a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness. Ben quickened his pace, making Rey match his steps. He had an angel blade in his room, which would offer some protection against angels and demons. Though it would be easier if he had his powers. But he couldn’t kill Rey. He just had to hope she’d love him back.

  
Ben shook his head slightly, trying to dispel his feelings. Even before the realization that Rey was the child he saved, he had felt himself falling for her. She was a kind woman, with an even gentler soul. He could only imagine how bright it would glow if he held it in his arms.

  
Before too long, they reached the hotel, Ben leading them up to his room. He swiped the key card and let Rey enter first, following her close behind. He locked the door and pressed his forehead against it, sighing. It was going to be a long night of watching over Rey, making sure no harm befell her. A soft touch to his shoulder caused him to look at Rey. She smiled at him, hands gently turning him so his back was against the door. She gazed at him, taking in his features. Ben swallowed when he saw her eyes flit downwards to his lips. She ran her hands up his arms to rest behind his neck, leaning in slowly. Ben’s breath caught in his throat when she stopped just before their lips touched, the silent request for permission hanging in the air between them. He moved forward, eyes closing as he pressed their lips together.

  
The kiss was slow and sweet, lasting what felt like forever, but was really only a few seconds. They broke apart, both breathing heavily. Time seemed to stand still as they stared into each other’s eyes, silently communicating their desires. Ben wasn’t sure who moved first, but their lips locked again, only this time, it wasn’t a gentle first kiss. Passion and lust filled their second kiss as Ben ran his tongue over Rey’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Rey groaned and opened her mouth, allowing Ben to explore. Ben could feel himself getting hard, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing Rey’s hips and pulling her against him. He wanted her and he could tell she wanted him as well, but he still had to ask to make sure.

  
“Rey,” his voice was breathless, her name coming out in barely more than a whisper, “Please. Can we-” Rey’s lips interrupted his words, pressing against his in a firm kiss before she pulled away to speak.

  
“I accept anything and everything you are willing to do with me tonight, Ben. I trust you.” Her words shot heat and want through his heart and nestled down deep in his belly, feeling more aroused than he had ever been before. Ben let go of Rey to shrug his coat off, letting it drop to the ground in a crumpled heap. His shirt followed close behind, pulling it over his head, leaving him bare from few waist up, except for his leather gloves. When he was free, he noticed Rey’s coat had joined his on the floor. She began pulling her shirt off, and Ben couldn’t help but almost rip off gloves to let his hands wander across her now exposed skin.

  
Her skin was smooth underneath the rough pads of his fingers as they continued their journey from her waist to underneath her bra. Gently touching the fabric, Ben inhaled a sharp breath. How was this woman, this goddess, so willing to give everything over to him? Her shirt was almost over her head and Ben’s fingers were at the clasp of her bra when a hushed “tsk” was heard.

  
Heart racing, Ben roughly pushed Rey behind him, putting him in between her and whatever was in the room with them. The light in the bathroom turned on and in the faint illumination of the room, Ben saw Hux lounging on the bed. Ben let out the breath he was holding and it came out as a choked half-laugh.

  
“Fucking hell, Hux. What are you doing here?”

  
Hux didn’t answer for a moment, just staring at Ben with a half amused, half sickened gaze. His eyes shifted a fraction, now looking at Rey, peeking out from behind Ben. Hux’s lips curled up into an amused smirk before he turned his gaze back to Ben.

  
“I cannot believe the mighty Kylo Ren is putting his pleasure over becoming what he was once before.” His tone was mocking, teasing Ben to get a reaction from him. If it was just the two of them, Ben would have launched himself at Hux, probably punching him in his loud mouth to get him to shut up. But Rey was here, so he couldn’t do that. He had to protect her.

  
“What do you want, Hux?” Ben asked, resigned.

  
“I’m merely offering my assistance. For a price, of course.” Ben knew Hux was up to something, something just as slimy and disgusting as he was. But he had to check. He had to do anything and everything to keep Rey safe.

  
“What’s the price, Hux?” Rey had crept out from behind him and was holding onto his bare arm. Ben was suddenly aware of his lack of a shirt, but he didn’t seem to care. Normally, he would be terrified to stand without a shirt or robes, but with Rey clutching his arm like a lifeline, he wasn’t afraid.

  
“I’m a reasonable man, Ren. It’s not  _ that _ bad of a price.” Hux got off the bed and walked up to Ben and Rey, eyes flitting between both of them. Without breaking eye contact with Ben, Hux bent down and picked up Ben’s discarded shirt, handing it back to him when he stood up. “Look. All I’m asking is that we share the role, if you ever get it back. You can still be the ‘Head Honcho,’ the main man, but I’m done being in training. I want to be Death too. If you agree to this, I’ll help you and the girl.”

  
Ben just stared at Hux. Something wasn’t right. Hux was never this friendly or helpful, even if it had a price tag on it. Something, or someone, was forcing him to do this. Ben shifted Rey behind him again, breaking Hux’s eye contact with her. An angel blade wouldn’t hurt Hux is he was himself. The blades didn’t have an effect on Death, but it would hurt a demon.

  
“I’m waiting, Ren,” Hux’s sickenly sincere voice made Ben want to vomit.

  
“Give me a second. Why don’t you sit down while I think. It might be a little while.” Surprisingly, Hux, or the thing that looked like Hux, listened to him and turned around and walked to the only armchair in the room. He was barely in earshot, so Ben whispered to Rey, quietly instructing her.

  
“I need to reach the suitcase on the floor. It has something that can protect us. When I move, run to the bathroom and lock the door. Don’t come out no matter what you hear. Demons can mimic voices, so whisper a word in my ear and don’t come out until you hear me say it.” Ben’s words were hushed and fast, his lips barely moving. He felt Rey nod slightly before she whispered in his ear.

  
“BeeBee.” Of course she would choose the dog’s name as the secret word. Ben rolled his eyes slightly, before nodding, letting her know he heard the word.

  
Ben moved suddenly, lunging for the open suitcase. He heard the bathroom door slam right as a heavy weight dropped onto his bare back. Thank goodness the demon went after him and not Rey. He was able to grab the handle of the angel blade before long claws dug into his back and arm and he had to suppress a groan of pain. A normal mortal would be screaming in pain, passed out from the pain, or possibly even dead. But not him. He was stronger. Plus he had a reason to survive.

  
With the thought of protecting Rey and keeping her safe firmly in his mind, Ben stood up, knocking the demon off his back. It raked its claws over his back as it was flung off, growling. Ben quickly spun around, facing the demon. The face of Hux stared back at him, only it was off somehow.

  
“You wouldn’t harm your fellow Death, would you” Hux’s voice came from the demon.

  
“The real Hux knows an angel blade can’t hurt him. You, on the other hand . . .” Ben trailed off as he lunged at the demon, swinging the blade, trying to hit it. The blade made contact with Hux’s cheek as he dodged, causing a thin line of black, gooey sludge to appear on his face.

  
“Very well. You wish to fight me in my true form. So be it.” The demon said, it’s voice changing from Hux’s voice to a low, gravelly growl. Hux’s form melted away, and the demon stood tall, much taller than Ben’s six foot two frame. It’s red skin looked hard, much like armor, and Ben knew what this demon was before it even told him. “I am one of the eight Praetorians who serve our lord and master Snoke. I’ll give you one last chance to avoid this fight. Agree to join Snoke and I’ll let the girl go. If you choose to fight, know now you’ll be defeated and the girl slaughtered.”

  
Ben just gripped the handle of the angel blade tighter and widened his stance, ready to attack or defend. He had made up his mind the moment he recognized Rey. He would rather face Snoke himself and die before he let any harm come to Rey. He would protect her until he took his last breath.

  
“So be it.” The demon growled, launching itself at Ben. He had just enough time to dodge out of the way and bring the blade up to protect his torso from its deadly claws. It was a close quarters fight, and while the demon had the size and strength advantage, Ben knew it was much better suited for an open area battle, whereas he was able to do both. But in his moment of analyzing the fight, Ben was distracted and didn’t notice the claws he had dodged from earlier were swinging at his head.

  
Blinding pain exploded from the right side of Ben’s face as the demon raked its claws across him. Blood immediately began running down from the wound, blinding Ben's right eye. He shut his eye in pain and to keep the blood out, unfortunately severely limiting his ability to fight in the process. The demon’s claws had barely missed his eye, so it could have been worse than what it was. Except when Ben went to twist his torso to evade another claw swipe, torn skin pulled and he cried out in pain. The demon had slashed him from forehead to chest.

  
“Shit,” Ben muttered. This fight had to end quickly now. His mortal body would lose too much blood, or go into shock, and then both he and Rey would be doomed. No. He couldn't let harm befall her. Summoning strength from every inch of his body, Ben waited until the demon was about to attack, and then he made his move. As the demon swung its claws down, Ben leaped out of the way, jumping straight up, and bringing the blade down on the demon's head. The demon crumpled under the force of his attack and the magic of the blade. It started fading away, turning into dust that the poor housekeeper would have to clean come morning. Ben sank to his knees, the angel blade slipping out of his left hand as the blood loss and pain began to affect him. Rey. He had to tell Rey he won, that they were safe, for now.

  
Struggling to his feet, Ben slowly made his way to the bathroom door on weak, unsteady legs. He stumbled halfway there, nearly falling, but he caught himself and kept pressing forward. When he had crossed the barely ten feet to the bathroom, he leaned in the doorway, letting the frame support his weak body. Bringing his right arm up to knock on the door brought tears to his eyes from the searing pain. There had to be something wrong with the wound, maybe a poison or a spell the demon’s claws carried to further injure its enemies. Ben knocked weakly on the door, barely managing to spit out Rey’s secret word.

  
“BeeBee.”

  
The door flung open, and Rey rushed out. She gasped at the sight of his bruised and bloodied body, quickly getting under his less injured side to help support his weight. Rey had to mostly carry him as they made their way over to the bed. She gently laid him down, hands nervously fluttering uselessly above his injuries.

  
“Ben.” She looked on the verge of tears. “Why did you do all this to save me? What if you die? Should I call nine one one? Will a hospital be able to treat this? Oh God, Ben, what do I do?!” Her tears finally fell, splashing down onto his chest. One hit a part of the deep wounds and Ben winced in pain, but then felt . . . relief?

  
Right eye still closed, and Rey still weeping above him, Ben looked down at his chest, watching where her tears fell. Where they landed, his wounds started healing. The deeper wounds turning from jagged, bloody messes into mostly healed, pink scars, the minor scrapes and bruises healing completely. Ben grabbed her hand, the first time touching his bare hand to hers, and gently placed it over the deepest part of the slash on his chest. The pain was nearly as bad as the claws, but the relief took it away almost instantly. Her hand was freezing cold yet searing hot, pain inducing yet healing, the pure, radiant Light to his deep, dull Dark. The realization hit him and he knew everything would be okay. He had found  _ Her _ again. The one with him since the beginning, once thought lost to the sands of time, his partner, his love, his soulmate.

  
“Life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like :)


End file.
